ABC's of Seishun Gakuen
by meika-ichiban
Summary: Little kids, it's time to learn your Alphabet- Seigaku Style!


**Disclaimer**: Rawr. I can't even draw a simple tennis racket. What more hot shounens?

**Author's Note:** This was a very old work that I found while I was digging up my account in some other website. It took me a lot of effort to make this XD And hopefully it turned out well. Anyhow, my sincerest apology if I made some of the characters an OOC. It was unintentional. There were some made-up scenes, too, but it's easy to distinguish as long as you're a true-blooded PoT fan. ^^

Reviews will be nice? :D

* * *

**ABC's of Seishun Gakuen**

**A**crobatics- Not everyone has been blessed with a flexible body. In fact, only two tennis players from the whole Kantou Region are known to be good at twisting and twirling their bodies. Those two are none other than Hyotei Gakuen's Mukahi Gakuto and Seishun Gakuen's Kikumaru Eiji.

**B**andana- Kaidoh Kaoru is only a freshman when he experienced utter disgrace; the yellow bandana that his mom made has been dirtied by Momoshiro Takeshi! Kaidoh didn't get to find out whether it was on purpose or not. Although, he only knows one thing; that act was the spark of his immense hatred for the Hamburger Lover.

**C**atnip- Due to his agility, Kikumaru Eiji has been compared to a neko. Aside from the common phrases he always says like, "Hoi-hoi!" or "Nya~", "Catnip" is also one of his favorite phrases. No one knows why. But there are accounts that some Seigaku regulars, namely Fuji Syusuke and Oishi Shuichiroh, tried to find out the reason behind it. However, the acrobatic tennis player shook their questions away.

**D**ata- One of the keys to Seigaku's success is dependable data. Seigaku's Brain, Inui Sadaharu, always makes sure that everyone follows his special menu-- which came from his data. Oh, diet and exercise are important too. Seigaku is lucky to have someone who has no social life like Inui; he has a lot of time to study their moves and social lives, and actually come up with a menu and strategy for each one of them.

**E**iji Kikumaru- Your day won't be complete unless Eiji has given you a hug, or in some cases, a glomp. He is the most cheerful, friendly and supportive of all. His signature look is the white rectangular bandage on his right cheek, which when the Chu-Chu guy from Rokkaku had asked the reason why he wears them, Kikumaru Eiji just merely shrugged and pouted. He doesn't know why either.

**F**uji Syusuke- One of the to-die-boys of Seishun Gakuen. He is compared to a tenshi, and it is mostly evident during his match with Rikkaidai's Junior Ace, Kirihara Akaya. A tenshi? Well, not really. He can be a sadist when it comes to Inui Juice. Fuji won't lose in match trainings and give the other regulars satisfaction, especially when the juice is at line. Some accounts also state that Fuji is an alien, for he is the only one aside from Inui that is willing to drink the poisoned Inui Juice.

**G**ermany- The happiness is immeasurable when the Seigaku regulars finally reached Germany. The way they miss their Tezuka-buchou is indescribable. All are excited to meet him; it's like two distanced lovers being reunited by fate. Although, one tip for them is that they shouldn't let ecstasy engulf their brains. Getting lost and meeting a drunken woman is highly discouraged, regardless if you're there in Germany to have a vacation or not.

**H**orio Satoshi- Along with Katchirou and Katsuo, those three are the loyal supporters of Seigaku. Horio's two years of tennis experiences is not given any emphasis or care by anyone in particular, but that didn't stop him from being proud! Horio dreams of becoming Seigaku's Pillar of Support, but the dream is snatched from him by Echizen Ryoma. Some assumptions say that he will mostly likely end up with Osakada Tomoka.

**I**nui Juice- "An Inui Juice a day keeps the doctor near." Made from unknown ingredients (for everyone's best, Konomi Takeshi left it a mystery), Inui requires his team to drink it, especially whenever someone loses during tennis practices, a.k.a. in drastic measures. Hey, at least the loser still gets a prize. The Inui Juice causes many problems, not just in digestion, but during official tennis matches as well. One example is when they are having Doubles 2 against Josei Shounan. Momoshiro is forced to quit due to stomachache. Though it annoys Ryuzaki-sensei, she can't have the willpower to ban the juice.

**J**acket- Blue sleeves and collar with red stripes, mostly white, it is the honor of all none-regulars. For Horio, the Seigaku jacket is like a kiss of Kamisama's paradise. For Katsuo and Katchiro, they feel like they're Cinderella, and the jacket is their glass slippers. I'm not sure of what Arai Masashi thinks. It is every none-regular's dream to obtain the divine jacket, and they really will…someday. They will make their dream come true.

**K**awamura Sushi- Whether or not there's a reason to celebrate, it has been Seigaku's tradition to go at Tokyo's most famous Sushi restaurant. Ever since they tasted the Kawamuras' specially made Sushi, they can't forget its lingering, scrumptious taste. The sushi is also one of the reasons why Seigaku strives to win their matches. Taka-san promises the team that if ever they'll defeat Rikkaidai at the Nationals and be the champion, he will serve them a grand buffet, eat-all-you-can for free during the same day, or the next. His dad will surely host if he kindly asks.

**L**-O-V-E Ryoma-sama- The principal still hasn't approve of the idea of having "fan clubs", but like as if it's such a big deal for someone like Osakada Tomoka. She is stong-willed, bright and a self-proclaimed president of her very own "Ryoma-sama's fans club", making her best friend, Ryuzaki Sakuno, the vice president. However, there are no known accounts if Ryoma even knows her name. It's painful; good thing she's oblivious to it. Tomoka is also a cheerleader for Seigaku, and her undying love and support for Ryoma and for the team are the greatest of all. It is unconditional.

**M**omoshiro Takeshi- The most boastful among all the other regulars, the Hamburger Lover who loves to say "Don" whenever he scores at something—he's none other than Momoshiro Takeshi. He's included in the 'watch-out-for-this-kouhai/senpai' category, since he also loves teasing and bugging his senpai-tachi most especially Kikumaru Eiji, and his favorite kouhai, Echizen Ryoma. Kaidoh Kaoru is his rival, but for some weird chemical reactions, those two, when on the courts, make a good combination—a good combination that can put up a good fight against the Bronze Pair.

**N**ationals- Just saying the word already makes the regulars be aware of the crawling snakes in their stomachs. It's a good thing that their Tezuka-buchou's fully healed; he's back in perfect shape. They can fight altogether in the Nationals. Though, the same thing can be implied to their fearsome enemy, which is none other than Rikkaidai. Yukimura's presence will surely affect and change the way Rikkai plays. Then, there are also the other schools that they'll be facing, like Hyotei Gakuen. It's expected that Hyotei prepared something new and fresh to ensure Seigaku's defeat. Everyone is excited and anxious at the same time.

**O**ishi Shuichiroh- Seigaku won't be complete without a fukubuchou that will aid and worry for them. When he was little, his mom always taught him the values of understanding and compassion. According to her, those qualities should also be present within a guy. Having a kind personality, Oishi-fukubuchou will probably concede any request coming from the regulars. Everyone is a part of him, and he is a part of everyone. He wishes the team to count on him; he refuses to let his team down.

**P**rodigy- Everyone is a prodigy in their own little ways. Someone can be a prodigy by sleeping in class longer than the others, a genius of laziness. Regardless of those simple factors, everyone in Seigaku is a prodigy: a serve and volley prodigy, a young prodigy, an acrobatic prodigy, a stamina prodigy, a data prodigy, a volley prodigy, a smash prodigy, a power prodigy and an all-rounder prodigy. However, what makes them all a genius are caused by two factors: trust and unity.

**Q**ueen of Street Tennis- It is a blessing that Momoshiro Takeshi's able to meet Fudomine's Princess, Tachibana Ann. A perky tomboy who wears cute clothes to show her feminine side, Ann-chan's signature look is the pink barrette on her hair, though she changes it into green whenever it's tennis time. Being a good friend and ally school, she clearly sees what is happening with Hamburger Lover when he lost to an official match against Hyotei. By that time, Momo is oblivious to his own crisis. Just be careful with jealousy. No one knows when it'll strike, right Kamio-kun?

**R**yuzaki- There are two Ryuzakis in Seishun Gakuen—Ryuzaki Sumire and her granddaughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Though blood related, these two are completely opposites in personality. There is also another factor that is quite obvious, but it is highly discouraged. Do not ever, ever compare these two in terms of physical appearance, or at least do not ever, ever compare directly in front of her. Ryuzaki-sensei won't be pleased, and who knows what kind of bakemono she can transform into? Accounts say that it's even more horrible, and you won't dare try and challenge the Penalty Sit either.

**S**eigaku's Pillar of Support- At first, Echizen Ryoma thought that this is a TV show or a book's title. When he experiences his loss to Tezuka Kunimitsu, he can't forget every detail about it: the location, the smell, the colors, the atmosphere, and an emotion hiding behind another emotion. As the US Open draws near, two sides of him are debating. One is to fame, and the other is to family… "Echizen, be Seigaku's Pillar of Support."

**T**ezuka Kunimitsu- The greatest love of all is sacrifice. And Tezuka Kunimitsu is able to execute it well. Though most of the time he is emotionless, the regulars never felt like their buchou is so distant; he is always there for them. It is like a clash of thunder and lightning for Seigaku when they've been informed of Tezuka's departure to Germany. But they didn't cry over it, or at least showed; otherwise it'll only make the situation heavier. Tezuka promises to himself and to the team that he will soon come back from rehab and fight along with them at the nationals. Seigaku will beat everyone and become champions. Just like Oishi, he refuses to let his team down.

**U**S Open- It's thanks to Kevin Smith that Ryoma didn't get lost in America. Honestly, it isn't Ryoma's first time in the Land of the Free. He stayed there for four years during his younger years before migrating to Japan. Ryoma didn't know what to expect when he came back though. All that he wanted is to get this tennis business in the US Open over with and come back to Japan, to Seigaku. But that isn't the case. It isn't just tennis. It's about his former enemy who decided to support him in his American matches. He is very, very thankful, although he has no intention of showing it. Ryoma…gains a friend.

**V**iper- Kaidoh loves his unique identity. That's why he hates it when the little kids mistake him for Echizen Ryoma. He's almost at the urge of strangling the person responsible, if only she's not a girl (Shiba); the gender hinders him from doing so. Moreover, he hates it too when someone copies him, just like Wakato from Hanamura's Josei Shounan. Kaidoh Kaoru loves his authenticity and uniqueness. After all, the breed of Tennis-Playing-Vipers is already on brink of extinction, pushing Kaidoh to take full responsibility of saving the breed.

**W**asabe Sushi- The only thing the regulars hate in the Kawamura Sushi is the ultra-hot Wasabe Sushi. After all, everyone generally hates Wasabe Sushi; only a few people like it. Besides, Wasabe Sushi is their representation of their deadliest enemy, Rikkaidai. Well that makes sense because to them, Wasabe Sushi is scary, and Rikkaidai is scary too no matter which angle you look at it, especially their blank-looking fukubuchou. Days before their match against the best school in Kantou region, Oishi-fukubuchou asks Taka-san to prepare them Wasabe Sushis instead. And they will eat them. After all, there is nothing wrong in hoping, right?

**X**Ray- It has been countless times for Seigaku to have injured players. Good thing there's the invention of X Ray. It has been a great help for Seishun Gakuen's tennis regulars: Tezuka's and Taka's arm, Oishi's wrist and Fuji's knee. Oishi's uncle is a doctor too, and he'll kindly provide their medical needs if they kindly ask.

**Y**ips- Who doesn't experience this? Everyone is afraid of something, even the powerful and nationally ranked Tezuka Kunimitsu. Although, during his rehabilitation in Kyuushuu, he is able to find a new source for inspiration, a strong inspiration from a girl who once suffered from yips, and her name is Chitose Miyuki. Tezuka didn't plan to fight anyone especially in such a risky situation, but he won't let Daimaru hurt the fourth-grader that gave him inspiration either. In a bread and butter situation, who would have thought that this is the time where Tezuka-buchou will conquer his yips as well? And it is thanks to Miyuki, once again, for showing him that it's possible for gallantry to overcome anything.

**Z**annen mannen mata raishu- "Too bad, see you next week!" And whoever says that Kikumaru Eiji is all about hugs and endearments? Accounts prove that the acrobatic tennis player can be insensitive and serious too, and it is mostly evident during his first game in the Nationals wherein his yang, Oishi Shuichiroh, isn't playing with him beside the courts. He…played alone. However, Eiji didn't make his heart grow cold; that experience helped him grow instead, and it strengthened the Golden Pair's bond as well. That is the last game he will ever play alone; he will wait for Oishi to come back, and they will play in the Nationals together. And then the Golden Pair will become the best, and win, and win, and win.


End file.
